wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zemsta (Fredro)/Akt II
Pokój jak na początku aktu pierwszego. – Cześnik siedzi przy stoliku. Scena I Cześnik, Papkin, wchodzi za nim '''Wacław', który zostaje przy drzwiach.'' PAPKIN rzucając się w krzesło :A bierz licho takie znoje! :Ledwie idę, ledwie stoję — :Ależ bo to było żwawo! :Diablem gromił w lewo, w prawo — :Ledwie żyję. — Każ dać wina! :A starego. Wyschła ślina, :Pot strugami ciecze z czoła — :Któż me dzieła pojąć zdoła! CZEŚNIK :Ja, bom widział. PAPKIN :Ha! Widziałeś? — :Gracko?... CZEŚNIK :Gracko z tyłu stałeś. PAPKIN :Z tyłu, z przodu, nic nie znaczy, :Dobry rycerz wszędzie straszny. CZEŚNIK :Ta bezczelność... PAPKIN :Nie inaczéj, :Bezczelności trzeba było, :Aby walczyć z taką siłą. CZEŚNIK :Waszeć kłamiesz, mocium panie... PAPKIN :Tylko słuchaj, słuchać warto: :Chciałem zdobyć rusztowanie, :Lecz skończyłem tak zażarto, :Żem się znalazł z drugiej strony; :Przyciśnięty, otoczony :Mularzami, pachołkami, :Hajdukami, pajukami, :A, kroć kroci! jak się zwinę! :Jak dwóch chwycę za czuprynę! — :Dalej żwawo młynka z niemi! :Jak cepami wkoło młócę, :Ile razy się obrócę, :Po dziesięciu ich na ziemi. :Tak mi rosła wciąż mogiła, :A gdy z murem równa była, :Otworzyłem obie dłonie :I stanąłem na tej stronie. :Lecz co jeszcze... CZEŚNIK :Tfy! do czarta!... PAPKIN :Podziwienia rzecz jest warta, :Że uniosłem z sobą jeńca — :Teraz, panie, czekam wieńca. CZEŚNIK spostrzegłszy Wacława :Cóż to znaczy? PAPKIN ocierając czoło :Komisarza :Pana Milczka w jasyr wziąłem. CZEŚNIK :A to po co? jakim czołem? PAPKIN :Ja zabieram, co się zdarza. CZEŚNIK do Wacława :Waszeć z Bogiem ruszaj sobie :I uwiadom swego pana, :Że jak w jakim bądź sposobie :Mnie zaczepka będzie dana, :To mu taką fimfę zrobię, :Iż nim rzuci wkoło okiem, :Wytnie kozła pod obłokiem. :Waść się wynoś szybkim krokiem. PAPKIN :Poświęć się tu czyjej sprawie, :Walcz jak Achil, radź jak Kato, :Pozazdroszczą twojej sławie :I sto czartów dadzą za to. WACŁAW do Cześnika :Przebacz, panie, słów niewiele, :Które wyrzec się ośmielę: :Jesteś gniewny na sąsiada, :Że ci czasem na zawadzie... CZEŚNIK :Czasem? — zawsze. WACŁAW :On powiada... CZEŚNIK :Niech nie słyszę o tym gadzie. WACŁAW :Czy nie byłoby sposobu, :Ustąpiwszy ze stron obu, :Zapomniawszy przeszłe szkody, :Do sąsiedzkiej wrócić zgody? CZEŚNIK :Ja — z nim w zgodzie? — Mocium panie, :Wprzódy słońce w miejscu stanie, :Wprzódy w morzu wyschnie woda, :Nim tu u nas będzie zgoda. WACŁAW :Dzisiaj umysł niespokojny :Za porywczo sąd wyrzeka... CZEŚNIK :Od powietrza, ognia, wojny, :I do tego od człowieka, :Co się wszystkim nisko kłania — :Niech nas zawsze Bóg obrania. WACŁAW :Lepiej nisko niż nic wcale. CZEŚNIK :Brednia! WACŁAW :Ale... CZEŚNIK :Nie ma ale! WACŁAW :Nie broń, panie, mieć nadziei... CZEŚNIK :Bronię, do kroć sto tysięcy! :I niech o nim nie wiem więcéj :Ni o jego ironicznie zmierzając do Wacława :kaznodziei,'' :Bo się obom, mocium panie, :Jakem szlachcic, co dostanie! odchodzi w drzwi środkowe. Scena II Papkin, Wacław. PAPKIN :Diabeł pali w tym Cześniku. WACłAW :Chcieć ich zbliżyć — czasu szkoda. PAPKIN :Mało zysku, dużo krzyku. WACŁAW :Tych dwóch ludzi — ogień, woda. PAPKIN :Cóż, paniczu, będzie z nami? WACŁAW :Ha! zostanę tu w niewoli. PAPKIN :Brałem jeńców tysiącami, :Co zawiśli od mej woli; :Bom lat dziesięć toczył boje, :Gdzie się lały krwawe zdroje, :Tak że wkoło na mil cztery :Jak czerwone było morze. :Tam zyskałem i ordery, :I tytuły, i honory; :Ale tego być nie może, :Zbyt to szczytne dla nas wzory; :Dziś utarczka jest igraszką, :A twa wolność będzie fraszką. WACŁAW :Ja w niewoli tu zostanę. PAPKIN :Prawo wstrzymać jest mi dane, :Ale zawsze był wspaniały, :Przyjmę zatem okup mały. WACŁAW :Ja w niewoli zostać muszę. PAPKIN :Znaj więc wielką moję duszę: :Jesteś wolny — idź do diaska — :A za wolność dasz co łaska. WACŁAW :Ja zostanę tu w niewoli. PAPKIN :Ale Cześnik nie pozwoli. WACŁAW :Kto mnie ujął, niech mnie trzyma. PAPKIN :Ale, bratku, sensu nié ma; :Nie daj grosza, a idź sobie. WACŁAW :I pół kroku stąd nie zrobię. PAPKIN :Idź, bom gotów użyć broni. WACŁAW zawsze z flegmą :A ja tylko własnej dłoni. PAPKIN na stronie :Cóż za człowiek, u kaduka! :Samochcący guza szuka :I mnie jeszcze go nagoni. do Wacława :Bój się Boga — idź do czarta. WACŁAW :Nie, nie pójdę — tu zostanę. PAPKIN :A to jakaś ćma uparta! WACŁAW pokazując sakiewkę :Ale popatrz no, bratku — co to? PAPKIN :Brzękniej tylko... WACŁAW :Złoto? PAPKIN :Złoto. WACŁAW :Będzie twoim... PAPKIN :Niech pan siada. WACŁAW :Ale darmo nikt nie daje... PAPKIN :Wielka prawda. — Cóż wypada, :Abym zrobił? Gdyż zostaję :W położeniu arcyciasnym: :Za procentem moim własnym :Trzeba jeździć jak w konkury, :A w kieszeni, panie bracie, :Albo pustki, albo dziury. WACŁAW :Kocham Klarę. PAPKIN na stronie :Otóż macie! WACŁAW :I chcę zostać tu przy Klarze. PAPKIN :To źle. WACŁAW chowając sakiewkę :Czy źle? PAPKIN zatrzymując mu rękę :Niekoniecznie; :Ale Cześnik w tym zamiarze :Będzie pewnie działać sprzecznie. WACŁAW :Niechaj nie wie. PAPKIN :Jak się dowie? WACŁAW :Niech mnie przyjmie. PAPKIN :Trudno będzie. WACŁAW brzęcząc złotem :Tu początek — koniec w głowie. PAPKIN :A jak Cześnik na mnie wsiędzie? WACŁAW :Nic nie znaczy. PAPKIN :Ba! jak komu. wzruszając głową :I dla Klary — komisarza... WACŁAW :Jestem Wacław. PAPKIN :Syn Rejenta!... :O dlaboga!... I w tym domu! :Waszmość obu nas naraża, :Oba będziem na praszczęta Wacław brzęknął sakiewką :Brzęczy pięknie... WACŁAW :Miej za dane, :Jeśli w służbie tu zostanę. PAPKIN :Ha! sprobuję... chce wziąć sakiewkę WACŁAW odsuwając :Później nieco. :Lecz pamiętaj, że z mej wieży :Szybo kulki na dół lecą; :Fiut z wiatrówki — Papkin leży... :Gdyby zdradzić chęć go jęła. PAPKIN :W skrytym toku tego dzieła :Tak postąpię, jak należy, :Nie zważając na przymówkę — :Ale, Waciu, jak mnie kochasz, :Dzisiaj jeszcze spal wiatrówkę. WACŁAW :Nie trać czasu. PAPKIN :Idę, idę. na stronie :Diabeł nadał tryumf taki! :Coraz głębiej lezę w biédę; :W moim jeńcu mam rywala — :Przykro z bliska, gorzej z dala; :Tamten zamknie, ten zastrzeli — :A bodaj cię diabli wzięli! wracając od drzwi :A sakiewka?... WACŁAW :Zostać może. PAPKIN :W samej rzeczy? WACŁAW :Nie inaczéj. Papkin wychodzi środkowymi drzwiami Scena III Wacław, Klara KLARA :Co wyrabiasz, o mój Boże! :Trzeba by mi być w rozpaczy, :Żebym tylko czasu miała. WACŁAW :Cóż się stało? co się dzieje? KLARA :Jeszcze mi się w oczy śmieje! :Ja wiem wszystko, bom słuchała – :Chcesz tu zostać. WACŁAW :Cóż w tym złego? KLARA :Miej rozsądek. WACŁAW :Cóż mi z niego? :Kiedy już jest dowiedzione, :Że rozsądku zwykłą drogą :Niezawodnie połączone :Losy nasze być nie mogą, :Po cóż w dawnej trwać kolei? :Dalej żwawo manowcami, :Gdzie zadnieje blask nadziei, :Gdzie mniej ciemno jest przed nami! :Nie rzucajmy na bok okiem, :Bo przepaści pewnie w koło, :Ale w niebo wzniósłszy czoło, :Śmiałym naprzód idźmy krokiem! :A jeżeli stałość będzie :Towarzyszyć w naszym pędzie, :Mimo sporu, przeszkód wielu, :Dojdziem przecie kiedyś celu. KLARA :Dobrze mówisz, idźmy śmiało! :Prostą drogą zyszczem mało, :Przekonałeś przyjacielu; :Lepiej mówisz niż dziś rano, :Gdyś ucieczkę z sobą radził. :Ale nużby cię poznano? WACŁAW :Nie patrz w przepaść, moja droga, :Tu, do serca, nachyl skronie: :Prędko zniknie każda trwoga, :Gdy w miłości wzrok utonie. KLARA :Zostań zatem w imię Boże, :Masz ode mnie pozwolenie. WACŁAW :Twoje, Klaro, nie pomoże, :Lubo – z życiem równie cenię. KLARA :I do stryja trafim może, :A to – wolą Podstoliny. :Bo wiedz, iż w tej właśnie chwili :Miłość sobie oświadczyli. :Ona skromna, raczka spiekła, :Ale rączkę mu przyrzekła. :Ująć ci ją łatwo będzie, :Pochlebiając w każdym względzie. :Chwal bez miary rozum, cnoty, :Piękność, kształtność jej osoby, :A czym zechcesz – w naszym domu :Tej zostaniesz jeszcze doby. WACŁAW :Z komisarza na pisarza! :Zły coś pozór stąd wynika; :Ależ znowu, wszak się zważa :Honor służby u Cześnika. KLARA :Biegnę, powiem Podstolinie, :Że ktoś z prośbą tu ją czeka. podając mu rękę :Miej nadzieję – złe przeminie – :Chwila szczęścia niedaleka. odchodzi w drzwi prawe. Scena IV WACŁAW :Przed godziną z trwogi mdleje, :Za godzinę – wzorem męstwa; :To nie widzi podobieństwa, :To ma więcej niż nadzieję. – :O płci piękna, luba, droga! :Twoja radość, twoje żale – :To jeziora lekkie fale: :Jedna drugą ciągle ściga – :Ta się schyla, ta się dźwiga, :Ale zawsze w blasku słońca, :Zawsze czysta i bez końca! – :A my, dumni władcy świata, :Mimo siebie pochwyceni, :Za tym ceniem, co ulata, :Całe życie, z chwili w chwilę, :Przepędzamy jak motyle. Scena V '' Wacław, Podstolina z drzwi prawych'' PODSTOLINA :Gdzież suplikant? – O cóż prosi? WACŁAW z niskim ukłonem :Tu jest natręt. PODSTOLINA :Ty, młodzianie? WACŁAW jeszcze nachylony :Zbyt się winnym może stanie, :Iż tak śmiało wzrok podnosi... :Ha!... PODSTOLINA :Co widzę! WACŁAW po krótkim milczeniu :Anna! PODSTOLINA :Wacław! WACŁAW z pomieszaniem :Nie wiem w prawdzie... PODSTOLINA :To spotkanie!... WACŁAW :Ty więc jesteś Podstoliną? PODSTOLINA :Nie wiedziałżeś?... WACŁAW jak wprzódy :Przed godziną... na stronie :Co tu mówić?... z jakiej roli... PODSTOLINA :Nie wiedziałżeś, że Podstoli :Czepiersiński, mój mąż trzeci, :Niech nad duszą Bóg mu świeci, :Zaślubiwszy mnie na wiosnę, :Już w jesieni leżał w grobie? WACŁAW :Tak, tak, przypominam sobie... PODSTOLINA :Oddał ducha na mym łonie. WACŁAW roztargniony :Oddał?... Tak, tak – oddał pewnie. PODSTOLINA :Zapłakałam zrazu rzewnie; :Nie mieć męża mocno boli, :Lecz i smutek w czasie tonie. WACŁAW roztargniony :Więc utonął pan Podstoli. PODSTOLINA :Któż powiada? WACŁAW :Nie powiada? :Dobrze. – Zatem... odejść muszę. PODSTOLINA zatrzymując go :Co on myśli, co on gada! :Ty szalejesz, na mą duszę! WACŁAW :To być może. PODSTOLINA czule :Ja cię zwiążę, :Ja cię zamknę, drogi książę, WACŁAW :Ach, nie powtórz tego słowa! :Patrz, jak wstydem cały płonę :Za studenckie przewinienia. :Ni tytułu, ni imienia :Wacław dalej nie zachowa, :Bo te były... PODSTOLINA :Cóż? WACŁAW :Zmyślone. PODSTOLINA :Wszystko? WACŁAW :Wszystko, co do joty. PODSTOLINA :I nie – księciem?... WACŁAW :Ani trochę. PODSTOLINA :Cóż za powód? WACŁAW :Myśli płoche, :Szał młodości... chęć pustoty... :Jednym słowem, coś bez celu, :Jak to każde głupstwo prawie. PODSTOLINA :Ależ miłość twa, Wacławie?... WACŁAW na stronie :Siedźże teraz w wilczym dole! PODSTOLINA :Ten rumieniec na twym czole :Jak tłumaczyć? – Ja czekałam, :W całej Litwie cię szukałam, :Lecz o księciu Rodosławie :Nikt nie wiedział, nie mógł wiedzieć. WACŁAW :Byłem... młody... PODSTOLINA powtarzając ironicznie :"Byłem młody"? :Ale biegły w swojej sztuce. WACŁAW :Tego nie wiem. PODSTOLINA :Są dowody. WACŁAW :A to jakie? PODSTOLINA :Twoja zdrada. WACŁAW :Żem się zmienił, być to może; :Trudnoż kochać nieustannie! :Lecz gdy karcić mnie wypada, :Czyż przystoi – zmiennej Annie? :Nie szukałaś zbyt daleko, :Nie czekałaś czas zbyt długi – :Podstolemu spadło wieko, :Już ci Cześnik na usługi, :I niech dzisiaj Cześnik ziewnie, :Jutro krajczy będzie pewnie. :Ja wyrzutów ci nie robię, :Owszem, owszem, szczęść ci Boże; :Lecz co czynić wolno tobie, :Niechże każdy czynić może. :Gdym więc zmieniał czucia moje, :Szedłem tylko w twoje ślady – :I zdradzaliśmy oboje :Lub też wcale nie ma zdrady. PODSTOLINA :Jestem wdową, mój Wacławie. WACŁAW :Ja żonaty jestem prawie. PODSTOLINA :Któż ty jesteś, ty, zbyt znany? WACŁAW :Wacław Milczek. PODSTOLINA :Syn Rejenta! :Tu, w tym domu... WACŁAW kończąc :Zabłąkany. PODSTOLINA :Jestem trwogą wskroś przejęta... :W oczach ciemno... serce bije... :Jak rywala pozna w tobie!... WACŁAW :Ach, nie znajdzie już go we mnie. PODSTOLINA :Nie zapieraj się daremnie; :Wszak błagałeś Podstolinę, :By do ciebie wyjść raczyła... :Czegóż żądasz? WACŁAW :Niechaj zginę, :Jeśli sam wiem. – Bywaj zdrowa! PODSTOLINA zatrzymując go :Zawsze jeszcze dawna głowa; :Stój, nie odchodź. WACŁAW na stronie :Ach, Papkinie, :Wziąłeś, wziąłeś mnie w niewolę. PODSTOLINA :Ty kochanyś był jedynie; :Nad sto książąt ciebie wolę. :Do mych komnat chodź w ukrycie, :Bo cię broni moje życie, :Bo z obrony szuka chluby. Scena VI '' Podstolina, Wacław; Klara z drzwi prawych'' WACŁAW zoczywszy Klarę, boleśnie :Ach! KLARA wesoło :I cóż? PODSTOLINA :To jest... WACŁAW :Nic nié ma... KLARA do Podstoliny :Czegóż żąda? PODSTOLINA na stronie :Co powiedzieć?... KLARA na stronie :Dobrze idzie – już z nim trzyma głośno :Nie powinnam może wiedzieć? WACŁAW :O, dlaczego!... PODSTOLINA :Wielkiej wagi :Jest interes jegomości, :Działać trudno bez rozwagi; :Zatem, proszę, nie mów słowa, :Że o jego wiesz bytności – :Później całą rzecz wyłuszczę. WACŁAW cicho do Podstoliny :Ja odejdę PODSTOLINA podobnież :Ja nie puszczę. głośno :Proszę z sobą waszmość pana! :Jego sprawa zawikłana, :Musze przejrzeć dokumenta. do Klary, całując ją w czoło :A Klarunia niech pamięta :Nie powiadać nic nikomu... KLARA :Nikt się w tym nie dowie domu... PODSTOLINA :Bo nad miarę nam zaszkodzi; :Później powiem, o co chodzi. Odchodzi, kiwnąwszy na Wacława, który ze spuszczoną głową odchodzi za nią w drzwi prawe. KLARA sama :Śmieszniejszego cóż być może, :Jak – gdy zwodzić chce zwiedziony! :Ach, jak Wacław w swej pokorze :Zdał się wzywać jej obrony! :Ledwiem, ledwie śmiech wstrzymała. :Ale hola? hola, panno! :Do tryumfu nie masz prawa; :Choć początek dobry miała – :Nie wygrana przez to sprawa. Scena VII '' Klara, Papkin '' PAPKIN :Jak w dezertej Arabiji :Złotosiejny wzrok Febowy :Niesie skwarem śmierć liliji, :Aż nakłoni białej głowy, :A zebrana na błękicie :Płodorodna kropla rosy :Wraca zwiędłej nowe życie :I unosi pod niebiosy – :Równowładna, równoczynna :Prezencyja twoja miła, :Starościanko miodopłynna, z ukłonem :Dla twojego sługi była. :Jużem bliski był zwiędnienia, :Gdy twe oko wszystko zmienia. :Oby kiedyś dały bogi, :Abym niosąc odwet drogi, :Nim czas raźniej machnie kosą, :Był twym żarem, był twą rosą. ukłon głęboki KLARA ironicznie całą tę scenę, oddając niski ukłon :Równie z rytmu, jak z oręża, :Tak sławnego dostać męża :Jest zaszczytem białogłowy; :Ale każdy dziś młodzieniec :Miłosnymi czczymi słowy :Zwykł przeplatać ślubny wieniec, :Trudnoż zawsze dawać wiarę. PAPKIN :Cóż, nie wierzyć, wielkie Nieba! :Że się kocha piękną Klarę, :Czyliż na to przysiąg trzeba? KLARA :Że się kocha – nie potrzeba, :A że zawsze równie będzie – :I przysięga nic nie znaczy. PAPKIN :Ach, na serca mego grzędzie :Niech twe ziarnko bujać raczy, :A zadatek ten twój mały :Puści korzeń wiecznotrwały. KLARA :W dawnych czasach rycerz prawy, :Lubo zdobion wieńcem sławy, :Lubo staczał krwawe boje, :Nim oświadczył miłość swoję – :Ku czci drogiej swej kochanki :W turniejowe wjeżdżał szranki. :Tam na kopią dzielnie gonił, :Po dziesięciu zsadzał z koni, :I dopiero gdy się skłonił :Wziąć nagrodę z lubej dłoni, :Błagał, aby sercu miła :Kochać mu się pozwoliła, :By mu wolno pod jej barwą :Kruszyć kopie, miecze ścierać, :Dla niej tylko żyć, umierać. PAPKIN :Z tego stroju i z tej broni :Marsowego znać piastuna, :Co w rycerskiej zbiegł pogoni :Od bieguna, do bieguna. :Oby moja Artemiza, :Światu groźne to żelazo, :Krwią jak gąbka napęczniałe, :Przemówiło choć tą razą :Wam na wiarę – mnie na chwałę. z coraz większym zapałem :Gdzie na skale gród kamienny, :Gdzie działami mur brzemienny, :Gdzie bagnetów ostre wały, :Gdzie sklepienie z dzid i szabli, :Tam był Papkin – lew zuchwały! :Strzelec boski! – rębacz diabli! :Jęk, szczęk, krzyk, ryk, śmierć dookoła; :Tu bezbronny pardon woła, :Tu dziewica ręce łamie, :Matka płacze, dziecię kwili, :Ale spada moje ramię – :Ci, co żywi, już nie żyli. Klara parszcha śmiechem :Przebacz zapał zgrozokrwawy :Rycerskiego uniesienia! :Ale, widzisz – dość mam sławy :Brak mi tylko pozwolenia, :Bym w fortunnych stanął rzędzie, :Których celem Klara będzie. KLARA :Więc zezwalam. PAPKIN klękając :Przyjmij śluby... KLARA :Hola! teraz lata próby, :W nich dowody posłuszeństwa, :Wytrwałości i śmiałości. PAPKIN :O królowo wszechpiękności! :Ornamencie człowieczeństwa! :Powiedz: "W ogień skocz, Papkinie" – :A twój Papkin w ogniu zginie. wstaje KLARA :Nie tak srogie me żądanie; :Klejnot rycerskiego stanu :Pastwą ognia nie zostanie. :Lecz powtarzam waszmość panu: :Posłuszeństwa, wytrwałości :I śmiałości żądam próby. PAPKIN :W każdej znajdę powód chluby. KLARA :Posłuszeństwa chcąc dać miarę, :Milczeć trzeba sześć miesięcy. PAPKIN :Nic nie gadać! KLARA :Tak – nic więcéj. :Wytrwałości zaś dam wiarę, :Gdy o chlebie i o wodzie... PAPKIN :Tylko, przebóg niezbyt długo. KLARA :Rok i dni sześć... PAPKIN boleśnie :Jestem w grobie... z ukłonem :Ale zawsze – twoim sługą. KLARA :Zaś śmiałości – w tym sposobie :Da mi dowód, kto dać zechce: :W oddalonej stąd krainie :Jadowity potwór słynie, :Najmężniejszym trwogą bywa – :Krokodylem się nazywa. :Niech go schwyci i przystawi, :Moje oko nim zabawi; :Bom ciekawa jest nad miarę :Widzieć żywą tę poczwarę. :To jest wolą niewzruszoną. :A kto spełni, co ja każę, :Ten powiedzie przed ołtarze, :Tego tylko będę żoną. ukłoniwszy się, odchodzi w drzwi prawe Scena VIII PAPKIN po długim milczeniu :Krrrokodyla! ironicznie :Tylko tyle! :Co za koncept, u kaduka! :Pannom w głowie krokodyle, :Bo dziś każda zgrozy szuka: :To dziś modne, wdzięczne, ładne, :Co zabójcze, co szkaradne. :Dawniej młoda panieneczka :Mile rzekła kochankowi: :"Daj mi, luby, kanareczka", :A dziś każda swemu powie: :"Jeśli nie chcesz mojej zguby, :Krrrokodyla daj mi, luby". po krótkim milczeniu :Post, milczenie – wszystko fraszka, :Straży przy mnie nie postawi. :Ale potwór nie igraszka. :Czart – nie Papkin go przystawi. idzie ku drzwiom prawym i spotyka się z wybiegającym Wacławem :Ha! WACŁAW :Co? PAPKIN :Nic. WACŁAW rzucając mu sakiewkę :Masz – milcz, bo wiesz!... PAPKIN chwytając sakiewkę :Wiem. ''Wacław odchodzi. Po krótkim milczeniu :Wiem? – Nic nie wiem. Czy zostaje, :Czy odchodzi, za co daje – :Nie wiem wcale. Wiem, że złoto; :Wiem, że dając, zrobił ładnie, :Ale nie wiem, od Cześnika :Czy mi na kark co nie spadnie. :Wiem, jak zdradzę zalotnika, :Że z wiatrówki dmuchać gotów; :Ale nie wiem, nie wiem wcale, :Czy na końcu z tych obrotów :Od Cześnika łeb ocalę. :Wiem i nie wiem. – Sprawa diabla: :Tutaj kulka – a tu szabla. :Jednak dobrze rzekł pan Benet: podrzucając sakiewkę :Beatus qui tenet. Scena IX '' Papkin, Cześnik z drzwi środkowych'' CZEŚNIK :Winszuj, waszmość, mi sukcesu! :Dzisiaj moje zrękowiny, :Już finalnie, bez regresu :Słowom dostał Podstoliny. PAPKIN :Ja wiem, jak to przyszło drogo, :Wszak ci moją to robotą. CZEŚNIK :O! waściną! – Patrzcie no go! :Mnie się, waszeć, pytaj o to. oglądnąwszy się :Tak mi się tam w dobrą chwilę :Nawięła snadnie, mile, :Żem posunął w koperczaki. :Ona dalej w ceregiele – :Ni siak, ni tak, tędy, siędy, :A ja sobie coraz bliżej, :Śród chychotek, śród gawędy, :Bliżej... bliżej... Cmok! – nareszcie... dobrodusznie :A! zrobiłem wstyd niewieście. :Jak alkiermes wskroś spłonęła – :Mnie konfuzja ogarnęła, :Tak że wziąwszy za pas nogi :Chciałem drapnąć za trzy progi. :Wtedy ona, mocium panie, :Zawołała: "Stój, Macieju – :Niech się twoja wola stanie, :Ja przyjmuję ją w pokorze, :Masz ten pierscień – szczęść nam Boże". PAPKIN :Daj go kaci! wielka sztuka! CZEŚNIK w złości :Z rewerencją, u kaduka, :Bo... wskazuje drzwi PAPKIN :A zawsześ w gniewie skory! :Jakie by to były spory, :Gdybym nie miał krwi zimniejszej. :Ale mówmy o ważniejszej :Teraz rzeczy. CZEŚNIK :Ja tak radzę. PAPKIN :Ów młodzieniec od Rejenta, :Co mnie długo popamięta! :Bardzo prosi, czy nie może :Przy waszmości zostać dworze. :Zdatny, zwinny, wierny będzie, :Lecz co z tego?... tajemnie :Mówią wszędzie, :Że za kołnierz nie wyleje. CZEŚNIK :Nie wyleje – czy wyleje, :Miejsca u mnie nie zagrzeje: :Bo nie będę z ziemi zbierał, :Co Milczkowi z nosa spadnie... :Chyba, gdyby się opierał, :Chciał zatrzymać samowładnie, :Wtedy przyjmę na przekorę. :Będziesz mógł to poznać snadnie, :Bo imprezę innę biorę: :Za dzisiejszą mą swawolę :I że w murze gdzieś tam dziura, :Gotów pieniać mnie szlachciura, :Więc krzyżową skończyć wolę. :Pójdziesz wyzwać, mocium panie; :Circa quartam niech mi stanie :U trzech kopców z Czarnym Lesie. do siebie :Jak mu utnę jedno ucho, :A czej z drugim się wyniesie. PAPKIN :Lepiej pisać... CZEŚNIK :A, broń Boże! :Tam objaśnień, tam namowy, :Tam potrzeba tęgiej głowy. PAPKIN :Muszę przyznać się waszmości: :Od ostatniej mej słabości :Tak zgłupiałem!... CZEŚNIK :To być może. PAPKIN :Zatem... CZEŚNIK :Wykręt nie pomoże. PAPKIN :Miejże, człeku, Boga w duszy, :Nie wysyłaj nieboraka; :Nim mu w lesie utniesz uszy, :Mnie tam spotka hańba jaka. :Wszakżeś mówił dzisiaj rano: :"Miłe mi jest jeszcze życie, :Gotów otruć, zabić skrycie." CZEŚNIK :Skrycie? – Nie, na boskim świecie. PAPKIN niekontent :Ej tam, co tam! CZEŚNIK :Tać ci przecie :Mnie pod nosem łba nie utnie... PAPKIN :Diabeł nie śpi. CZEŚNIK :Bałamutnie! PAPKIN pokazując powieszenie :A nużby mnie?... CZEŚNIK grożąc :Niech spróbuje! :Taką bym mu kurtę skroił!... PAPKIN :Diabliż mi tam po tej kurcie, :Jak zadyndam gdzie na furcie. CZEŚNIK głaszcząc go :Wiesz, co, Papciu – spraw się ładnie, :A w kieszonkę grubo wpadnie. Całuje go w czoło i odchodzi w drzwi lewe, Papkin ze skrzywioną twarzą i kiwając głową w drzwi środkowe. II